


Blind Date

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ennoshita isn't alone on Valentine's Day.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peskychloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/gifts).



> My first EnnoTeru, based on this prompt: "Since I’m reading on AO3... have you ever written Ennoshita/Terushima? I’d be interested to see what you’d make of that. For a prompt, ‘that’s not what I meant’"

This was not what Chikara had meant when he'd complained to Kinoshita that he wished he wouldn't have to spend Valentine's day alone this year.

 

From: Kinoshita Hisashi

> You have a date at 6pm. He'll pick you up at your flat. Pls wear something decent!

 

Chikara had received the text early in the morning on 14 February. A surprise blind date was the last thing Chikara needed, but Kinoshita refused to cancel the arrangement. Not even threats of violence swayed him to back down from this absolutely terrible idea.

And now here Chikara was, dressed all nice with his hair slicked back, nervously waiting on his couch for his doorbell to ring. When it finally did, he debated whether he should actually open the door or if it would be better to ignore it and act like nobody was home. The fact that his date would probably have noticed the light coming through his windows was what finally made him answer the door.

“Hey, Ennoshita!”

Seeing Terushima Yuuji in front of his flat was pretty much the last thing Chikara had expected. He remembered the one time in high school when he'd confessed to Narita and Kinoshita that he thought Terushima was kinda hot. He wouldn't have thought that Kinoshita still remembered.

“H-hi,” Chikara replied breathlessly. Terushima hadn't changed much since Chikara had last seen him in their third year of high school. He still had the bleached hair and piercings, and his smile was still as mischievous as ever.

“Didn't expect you to be my blind date,” he mumbled, feeling a little light-headed.

“We're going to have a lot of fun together,” Tersuhima said, handing Chikara a box of chocolates. “Shall we get going?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still open to drabble requests on my [Tumblr!](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
